An Old Friend
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Any time Stiles is in trouble, Damon shows up to save the day. This time is no different. When the pack is fighting a rogue witch and she targets Stiles, Damon steps in to help. Afterwards they all sit down to explain the story behind Damon and Stiles' first meeting, and play a mean round of Mario Kart. NOT SLASH (but could been seen as) Protective Damon and Derek. Hurt Stiles.


Longer One Shot (Could potentially be a mini series in the future)

 **Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries Crossover**

 **Stiles and Damon centric**

-Stiles has been friends with Damon, who's a vampire, for a long time, and with all the action Beacon Hills has been getting in the past year Damon shows up to protect his sarcastic human friend.

- _AU where Jackson, Erica, and Body stay in Beacon Hills as beta werewolves, Lydia and Jackson are together, Derek is the alpha, and Peter is alive and not scheming but still annoying and creeping. (Ignoring the Nogistune and the seasons after that)_

 ** _Warning:_** **Some spoilers for season 2**. So if you haven't seen and are going to in the future, maybe don't read the beginning part second section of the story.

 _**Not slash either, but you could read it as such if you wanted to. Some tension between Stiles and Derek & Stiles and Damon._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these shows or characters, and make no money off of these stories.

* * *

 **An Old Friend**

Stiles huffed as he jumped out of his jeep, grabbed his baseball bat and ran into the woods for what seemed to be the millionth time. Ever since Scott got bit, supernatural creatures have been flooding into the small town of Beacon Hills, California. They've formed a ragtag pack, consisting of: Derek, the alpha; Lydia, the banshee; Allison, the archer/hunter extraordinaire and girlfriend of Scott; Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Peter, and Jackson, the betas; and Stiles, the researcher and best friend.

The pack has been working together to get stronger over the past year, and have successfully taken care of all of the supernatural threats that have been popping up ever since that night Scott got bit and they met Derek. They've fought the alpha pack, Kanima, various witches, and even other werewolf packs. This time it was another rogue witch.

She's been ravaging the town for the past week, appearing at random and conjuring up these black beasts to maul pedestrians. So far there's been three accounts of that happening, no one has died yet but several injuries have occurred as a result. The pack has tracked her to an open forest area south of the police department, held up near an abandon cabin awaiting her next move.

Stiles had been called in to assist them in talking her down— _lie_ —they _actually_ told him to stay home, far away from the forest while they took care of the witch. But they might need some extra back up, and if they did Stiles would be there to help.

He rushed through the trees, almost tripped over fallen branches and his own feet a few times. Hearing shouts ahead, he slowed down some, trying to keep quiet as to not alert the witch or the pack that he was there.

He found them in an open section of the forest; the witch had her hands spread out ready to act, while the pack was scattered opposite her. Scott was taking his turn at trying to talk her down, but he seemed to just rile her up more.

"We don't want to hurt you. Just surrender and we'll help you out!" Scott shouted out to the witch from across the open area.

She turned to Scott, "No one can help me!" the witch yelled back drawing her hands up, blue flames engulfing them as she snarled.

"We can try! Please, we can work this out, you don't have to hurt anymore people!" Allison shouted, drawing her bowstring back, ready in case this took a turn for the worse.

The witch just smiled cruelly, "Oh, I think I do," and she shot out blue flames from her palms and conjured up three black beasts, each four times the size of a normal wolf, and probably just as dangerous. She backed up and sicked the beasts on the pack.

The first one set off toward Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, throwing Erica into a nearby tree and slicing Jackson across his chest. Another one took off towards Scott, Isaac, and Allison. Allison shot at it with her arrows, but they didn't seem to phase the beast, which was busy trying to cut up the two guys with its sharp claws. The last beast Stiles could see went for Derek, Peter, and Lydia, leaving Derek and Peter at a disadvantage because they had to keep it away from Lydia, who was just armed with a single knife.

No one seemed to notice Stiles in the background, busy with their own adversary, but the witch suddenly turned to him and caught his eye. Cold dread filled his body, and he took a step back, fearing the manically look in her eyes. The witch smirked at his fear and composed another beast, this one with blood-red eyes and jet-black fur, then sent it off towards him.

He quickly turned around and darted through the trees, letting out a sharp yelp. He ran as fast as he could, jumping and stumbling over roots and rocks, almost falling down a few times when he stepped awkwardly on a rock.

He could hear the beast close behind him, sometimes feeling the hot breath of the beast on his back, causing his fear to spike and him to pick up his pace. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Just as he thought he was gaining on the monster, his foot caught on a large root, sending him sprawling to the forest floor. He landed face down on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air as he scrambling backwards on his butt.

He was about to jump back to his feet, whether or not his foot was messed up or not, when the huge beast leaping out of the trees and landing right in front of his feet. Stiles keep scooting backwards until his back hit the tree behind him. With nowhere to go, he reached for his bat and gripped it in front of him, ready to fight for his life.

The beast creeped closer and was about to devour him, when a sudden wind rushed through the forest, leaving in its wake a tall, dark haired man standing between him and the ferocious monster.

As fast as the guy appeared, he stepped up before the beast and threw it into a nearby tree, sending it crashing to the ground and disappearing in a whisp. Stiles sat mouth agape, watching the whole thing unfold in astonishment. He quietly stood up clinging onto the tree, fearing the abnormally strong stranger that stood with his back to him.

"Who…who are you?" Stiles stuttered holding the bat in front of him, trembling in shock and fear.

"Wow, one would think you would've remembered me," the man said and turned around smirking.

"Damon?" Stiles gasped, dropping the bat and stumbling forward into the older man's arms. Relief crashed through him like a tidal wave, leaving his eyes misty and blurry.

"Yeah kid, it's me. You're alright," Damon reassured wrapping his arms around the trembling boy.

Stiles buried his face into Damon's jacket and huffed out a breath, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you're ugly mug."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Damon said pushing Stiles back at arms length, checking over him to make sure he was unharmed. "Dang kid, you just can't keep out of trouble can you? What did you get yourself into this time?"

"The wicked witch of Beacon Hills apparently," Stiles replied and winced as he put weight on his injured foot.

"Yeah, you seemed to have pissed her off. What did you do this time." Catching the wince, Damon crouched down and lifted up Stiles' pant leg. "It's not broken, might be twisted. Nothing some ibuprofen, ice, and some rest won't fix," Damon assessed looking at Stile's ankle, which looked slighted swollen.

"Thanks, just glad I can run that 50k this weekend, been training all month," Stiles joked shaking his head, "No, the witch has been terrorizing the town for the past week and we finally tracked her here. We didn't do anything but try to have a deceit conversation with her," Stiles recounted as Damon stood back up.

"Oh really? So why are you all alone, while the marry band of wolves are all together?" Damon questioned, eyebrow's raised shooting a pointed look at him.

"Umm…well…I um…" Stiles stuttered trying to think up an excuse of why he was alone in the woods running from the beasts, while the rest of his friends and pack were all fighting together.

"That's what I thought. What were you thinking? Coming out here with just a baseball bat, alone?" Damon exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated at the position his friend as once again put himself in.

"I thought I'd be able to help! I came prepared, and _excuse you_ this is a state of the art aluminum bat here! _And_ I just didn't plan on her noticing me and sending her bloodhound after me!" Stiles argued, picking up his discarded bat and leaning back on the tree behind him, trying to take some of the strain off his ankle.

"Look how that turned out. Come on let's go see what the rest of the gang is up to," Damon sighed and scooped up Stiles into his arms. He took off at a supernatural speed only vampires possess, and made his way towards the open area where the werewolves were still fighting.

Damon stopped and set Stiles back down, leaving Stiles to bend over with his hands on his knees gasping for air as he located the witch. She was cackling a few feet away watching the wolves fighting her pet monsters and failing on the other side of the open area. The pack wasn't doing so well, all of the wolves were sporting plenty of fresh cuts and looked beyond exhausted.

"I'm going to run up in front of _Maleficent_ and knock her out, maybe that'll kill all of her pets?" Damon concluded, turning back to Stiles, "You're going to stay here out of sight and aren't going to move until I come back for you or give you the signal, understand?" he said glaring at the teenager.

"Psssh whatever you say _Edward_ ," Stiles huffed, upset at being left out of the action again, but understanding where Damon's coming from.

"We are going to talk about that horrible Twilight reference later, stay here," Damon commented before zooming off to take care of the witch.

Damon ran up in front of her, effectively startling her from her little cackling session, "Who are you?" she asked bringing her hands up once again, calculating if he was a threat or not.

"Just a thousand year old vampire that you don't want to mess with," Damon responded, and before she could react he hit the side of her head, knocking the witch unconscious and as a result causing all of the beasts to disappear.

Everything was still, no one moved, and all eyes were fixated on the Damon. He slowly turned around and smirked at the ragtag werewolf pack, which stood ready to attack, claws out and bowstring drawn.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Derek spoke up, glaring at the vampire as he walked forward in front of his fellow pack members.

"What do I want? You're blood," Damon answered seriously, before he broke out into chuckles at the several growls that responded, "No, I'm kidding. I don't want anything from you. I just want to know one thing…where's your little red-riding hood? I heard he had quite the mouth on him."

Several growls emitting from the wolves again, the loudest from Derek, "What do you want with Stiles?" he snarled.

"I just want to know, if _you_ know where he is right now…" Damon asked casually, eyebrows coming up to challenge Mr. Broody Alpha in the front.

Snarling Derek replied, "He's no where near here, so you don't need to worry about where he is," Scott and Peter slowly moved forward right behind their alpha ready to strike at his signal.

"You sure about that?" Damon smirked, "Want to take a sniff and change your answer?" he crossed his arms across his chest looking smug.

Derek paused at that, and then caught the scent of Stiles nearby, very close to them. He growled, and shouted "Stiles what the heck are you doing here?!"

Stiles limped out from behind the tree line using the bat as a crutch, and made his way next to Damon, "Hey guys, just thought I'd go hunting. It's a beautiful night and I heard that this forest is really nice this time of year…" Stiles rambled trying to come up with some excuse, motioning with his free hand.

Damon burst out laughing, he was chuckling so hard that he was bent over and holding his aching sides. "Hunting? Really? Beautiful—night? Nice time of year?" Damon laughed again, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking at Stiles, "That's all you could come up with Sti? That's weak."

Looking indignant Stiles replied, "Excuse you, that was not weak! What else are you going to be out in the woods in the middle of the night for? Certainly not board games! And I couldn't use your excuse of drinking people's blood as a midnight hobby!"

The rest of the pack stood there bemused, mouths hanging open, trying to comprehend what was happening before them.

"Besides!" Stiles began again, "I heard you call me red-riding hood. Seriously, it was ONE time! I never even wore that red hoodie again! You just can't let it go can you!" he yelled over the vampire's new burst of laughter.

"It was just too good, I couldn't _not_ use it! That was just payback for calling me Edward earlier!" Damon defended himself, crossing his arms back over his chest.

"Pssh whatever, at least I called you a character of the same gender…" Stiles pouted, pulling the sleeves of his blue jacket down, shivering at the cold breeze that drifted through the trees.

"We better acknowledge the puppies in the room, if they hold their mouths like that any longer I think they'll start to drool," Stiles commented, motioning his head in the direction of the bewildered pack.

"Yeah I guess we better, I'd prefer not to become a chew toy tonight," Damon agreed and turned once again to the pack, which growled in annoyance at the comment.

"So guys…this is Damon, he's a vampire and resident of Mystic Falls, and he's my oldest friend…" Stiles explained motioning towards the guy beside him, "Damon this is the werewolf pack I've been telling you about. There's Derek, the alpha; Scott, my best pal who is also the biggest puppy in the world; Allison, his girlfriend, huntress, do not piss her off when she has she bow; Lydia, my strawberry blonde goddess and genius, who's also a banshee; Jackson, her boyfriend, and king douchebag; Peter, Derek's psychotic uncle, and creeper peeper, who died and came back as a zombie; Erica and Boyd, who are together, and she's my cat woman in crime; and then there's Isaac, who's an adorable puppy as well; then you have me the most amazing resear…"

Stiles was cut off by a hand pressed to his mouth, "I think I got it Stiles, thank you," Damon interjected, smiling fondly at his friends along with rest of the pack, excluding Jackson, who just looked annoyed and like he just didn't want to be here.

"How do you know Stiles?" Derek questioned, shifting back into human form, which the rest of the betas followed.

"We go way back, I saved him when he was younger," Damon started, casting a concerned side-glance at his younger friend, who at the answer began intensely ogling the leaves at his feet. "How about we take this someplace else, huh? And I don't know, take care of this witch behind me as well?" Damon proposed, "I promise, we'll continue this friendly conversation later, just not here."

Derek nodded, "Yeah sounds good, we can go to the loft or somewhere else, after we're finished here. Stiles you want to call the your dad, so he can lock her up?"

Stiles cleared his throat as he looked up, "Yeah, I'll do that. Just take care of her wand, so she doesn't go all mystical on us again while I call him."

Stiles moved a couple steps away and dialed his dad's number, as the rest of them took care of the witch, getting her wand away from her and keeping a strict eye on her.

 _Sheriff Stilinski here._

"Hey dad, um…we have your suspect. The one that's been conjuring up those black monsters that have mauled several people all over town," Stiles replied.

 _Where are you?_

"We're in woods south of the police building. We're not too far in; we're in this bare section of the forest. Um…there's a cabin close by," he tried to explain.

 _Okay, I'll get my guys and we'll be over there in about ten minutes. I tell the rest of the guys we got a tip, saying her whereabouts. You better get out of there, before then._

"Yeah okay dad, so I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

 _Probably not kiddo, we just got another case in and it looks like a big one. So I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon?_

"Okay, love you dad."

 _Love you too, Stiles. Be safe._

"You too, bye," Stiles hung up, looking back at the pack and Damon. "My dad coming with his deputies to pick her up in about ten minutes, so make sure she's unconscious and we can leave her here for them to find."

Damon nodded, "She's not waking up anytime soon, we should be fine."

"We should probably bring the wand to Deaton, so he can disassemble it and make sure no one can use it again," Scott interjected, standing next to Allison.

"Yeah okay, you can take the wand to Deaton, and we'll all meet up at my house in thirty, since my dad won't be back till tomorrow?" Stiles proposed.

"Sounds good, let's go," Scott replied, turning around along with most of the pack, heading out of the woods.

Stiles started to walk when white-hot pain erupted from his ankle, causing him to let out a whimper, dropping his bat, and almost falling to the ground.

"Stiles!" Scott, Derek, and Damon yelled out.

Damon and Derek both reached out to steady him, as he wobbled. Stiles clenched his teeth together, trying to fight through the wave of pain. "I'm okay, I forgot that I'd twisted my ankle earlier. I'm good, guys," he reassured, noticing the concerned glances thrown his way.

"What happened?" Derek asked, worried over his pack mate—the teen he's come to look after like an older brother, when he wasn't annoyed at the teen's constant chattering.

"He tripped and fell over a tree root, when he was running away from one of the witch's monsters," Damon answered, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist, as the boy leaned on him for support.

"Only you Stiles," Derek muttered shaking his head, "We'll fix you up when we get back to the your house." He leaned down and picked up the bat, carrying it for the injured teen.

Stiles nodded and continued his trek through the woods, limping and wincing in pain, alongside the rest of the pack, who'd stopped when he'd whimpered in pain.

Damon stopped, causing Stiles to stop and look at him. Frowning Damon said, "I'll carry you, it's too far for you to walk. Give your keys to Scott."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Damon," Stiles argued, but started to fish for his keys, knowing his older friend was going to carry him anyway whether or not he agreed to it.

"Of course not, you're a fatally wounded knight in shining armor, and I'm your stead," Damon joked, "You'll hurt less and it'll take less time to get there with my vampire speed anyway," he reasoned.

Stiles huffed, "Fine, whatever," rolling his eyes and throwing his keys to Scott, who turned around caught them, having heard the whole exchange. "Make sure you don't crash Baby, okay?"

Scott nodded, "I'll take good care of her."

"You sure Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We'll meet you guys at my house," Stiles reassured motioning Derek onwards towards the pack. "And don't lose my bat! It's my favorite bat!"

"Come on, let's go," Damon said smiling as he leaned down and scooped Stiles up into his arms bridle style.

"Aw come on, really? You couldn't have done a firemen's carry? I feel like Princess Peach," Stiles whined and wrapped his arms around Damon's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"We'll come on Fiona, onwards to the castle," Damon joked smirked and took off running towards the loft with Stiles in his arms, where they would tell their story of how they became best friends.

* * *

By the time everyone made it to the his house and got settled into various pieces of furniture, Stiles' nerves had set in, leaving him fidgety and indecisive about taking some more Adderall. The pack was scattered across the room with Damon and Stiles sitting on the couch, Lydia and Jackson snuggling in a love seat, Derek and Peter were leaning against the wall behind said love seat, and Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were sitting on the floor in front of the chair that Scott and Allison were nestling in.

"Anyone want something to drink? I'm thirsty, I think I'm going to grab something to drink," Stiles rambled, jumping up careful to watch his injured foot and making his way slowly into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself some water, then braced his hands on the counter and tried to calm his nerves.

 _I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe because they might tear one of my oldest friends into little tiny pieces, or maybe vice versa—that Damon might do the same to some of the pack members. A lot has happened that Damon doesn't know about, like how he was kidnapped and beaten up by Gerard—Allison's psycho grandfather, or that he was paralyzed by the Kanima, or that Peter kidnapped him and offered the bite._

 _Would I tell him all of that, or wait till the pack wasn't around, so he wouldn't be able to kill them at a second's notice. Hmm…_

Stiles leaned back looking out the window, and winced. _Wow, my ankle really hurts, I should probably grab some ice for that, he thought._ He turned around and smacked into a brick wall otherwise known as "Derek's abs of steel." He would've fallen again if Derek hadn't had caught his elbow, once again steading him.

"Dude, some warning next time would be appreciated!" Stiles complained, heart beating uncontrollably after the scare.

"You were in here for a while, and I thought I'd check on you. You okay?" Derek reasoned.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah I'm fine…just thinking…" Stiles tried to reassure and failing, if Derek's pointed look was anything to go by.

"My ankle's hurting a little bit…" Stiles confessed, "Thought I'd put some ice on it."

"Here let me see," Derek said and crouched down looking at the swollen ankle that was now a nice shade of purple, "I'll get you some ice. You want anything else?" he asked moving to grab a towel and a bag to fill with ice.

"Umm…yeah, could you grab me some Advil, it's in the cabinet next to the fridge," Stiles requested, resting most of his weight on the counter behind him, keeping pressure off his sore ankle.

"Here," Derek tossed the pill bottle to Stiles, who proceeded to catch it—to the surprise of both of them.

Taking two pills with his water, Stiles replied "Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get back in there before the rest of the them go stir crazy," Derek answered with a small smirk, holding onto the bag of ice and took the glass of water from Stiles, as they began making their way towards the living room.

He plopped down in his spot on the couch and propped his foot on the coffee table underneath a pillow someone had suspiciously placed there, then placed the ice on the throbbing area before settling back. Damon cast a look at him, and he nodded, letting him know he was fine.

"Okay," Stiles clapped his hands together, "We'll begin taking questions, but please no photography or video in the interview room. We'd like this to be a calm and formal discussion, so we ask that you please stay seated and don't interrupt," Stiles started sarcastically, smiling at everyone, which caused everyone to loosen up a little. Even Derek cracked a small smile.

"Yeah whatever Stilinski," Jackson huffed, semi-annoyed at his behavior.

"And just who and what are you?" Lydia addressed Damon, ignoring her boyfriend's comment as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Damon Salvatore, just your casual thousand year-old vampire. I'm from a small and equally supernatural town in Virginia that goes by the name, Mystic Falls," Damon answered throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind Stiles.

"I thought vampires weren't real?" Isaac questioned.

"Really—you're all werewolves with the exception of the banshee. You've all fought witches and probably other supernatural beings, so why wouldn't vampires exist?" Damon countered.

"How did you too meet?" Scott asked leaning forward in interest.

"We'll one night I was searching for a "quick bite" on the outskirts of town, when I heard a loud crash up ahead. A mother and her seven-year-old son had wrecked into a tree to avoid a deer that had jumped in the middle of the road. The mother was knocked unconscious but still alive, and the boy was awake yelling for his mom, asking if she was okay. I came up to the car and got the boy out safely, but I couldn't get to the mother, and since she was still unconscious I figured she needed medical attention as soon as possible. The boy wouldn't let go of me anyway, so scared I would leave him and that his mother would die…" Damon looked towards Stiles on the couch next to him and saw he was pulling at his sleeves. He wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders and hugged him into his side, trying to comfort him.

"I picked him up and called 911. I didn't leave him alone through the whole thing. Not even when the paramedics showed up. We rode to the hospital together, and I stayed with him afterward, making sure he was all right until his father showed up, scared and worried over his family. I made sure I gave the kid my cell number, and told him that if he ever needed me for _anything,_ that he could call me up and I'd come," Damon finished up the story and smiled down at Stiles, who mirrored his grin.

"And I've been watching over that rascal ever since then, checking up on him ever couple of months making sure he's hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble," Damon stated, ruffling Stiles' hair causing him to whine.

"Aww come on Day, really? The hair?" then Stiles turned to look at the pack. "So that's how I met his dinosaur over here, never been able to shake him since," he said pointing towards Damon.

"Though I do have to say his brother is not as much fun as he is," Stiles added.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, my brother, Stefan, isn't too much fun. I guess I got all of those genes."

"Wait so there are more of you? Vampires, I mean," Allison asked interested.

"Yeah, we have a handful in Mystic Falls, and then there are the Originals in New Orleans, or wherever they're running around now," Damon answered.

"Originals?" Isaac interrupted.

"The Original family of vampires. Right?" Peter blurted, looking towards the only vampire in the room.

"Yeah, that's right. They're always messing around, but they're crazing powerful and almost impossible to kill," Damon assured.

"Okay back on subject, what are you doing here in Beacon Hills?" Erica interrupted, leaning back on Boyd's chest, who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I came to catch up with an old friend, when I came across you lot fighting that witch in the woods. I was going to leave you all to it, when I saw Stiles about to get mauled by this huge black beast and intercepted it," Damon replied, turning a glare on his friend.

At his explanation there were several growls, "I told you to stay home, Stiles. You could've gotten seriously hurt if he hadn't been there," Derek spoke up glaring at the teen, who crumpled into Damon's side at the furiousness of the gaze.

"I know—I just…wanted to help. I brought my bat for protection," Stiles argued looking down at his hands.

"Still it was dangerous, but since you're okay—I won't rip your throat out with my teeth—this time," Derek added.

"Hey, what did you do with my bat anyways? It's my favorite bat, we've been through a lot together," Stiles asked looking up at Derek, causing everyone else to laugh at his words

"I put it in your room, when we got here," Derek replied over the laughter.

"So what do we do now?" Allison asked, after everyone had calmed down some.

"I say we fire up the TV and see if this old vampire is any good at Mario Kart," Erica interjected grinning, and moving to sit next to Damon on the couch with Stiles, already grabbing two controllers.

"Mario Kart competition, I gotta get in on this one," Scott exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and sitting in front of the couch next to Stiles' leg on the coffee table. "Hey, how's your ankle?" he asked looking up at his best friend.

"Better, the ice is working nicely, along with the Advil I took earlier," Stiles replied.

The whole pack situated themselves around the couch; Lydia, Erica, Damon, and Stiles, sitting on the actual couch cushions; Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Allison on the floor in front of the couch, and Jackson and Derek were perched on the arms of the couch.

It was like they were one big dysfunctional family, all laughing and joking with each other while playing Mario Kart. They would trade controllers each round, and those who weren't busy being furiously competitive drivers—Allison and Lydia—were supposed to stock everyone up on snacks and drinks.

They all worked together with perfect fluidity, that only pack and family could possess. Damon fit right in alongside Stiles; maybe he found another family among these unlikely characters. Some people he could relate to, even if he was a thousand years older then all of them. He might come over to visit more often. It's surely more interesting in Beacon Hills than it is in Mystic Falls, or at least he has more _fun_ here.

And that night they all learnt that you don't want to face off against team _Damon and Stiles_ , because you _will_ be destroyed in Mario Kart. The same thing goes with Lydia and Allison teaming up, they are a scary duo to go up against in video games.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on your way out.**

*Did you all like this fandom fan fiction? **Should I do more of these crossovers?**

Please write what you think, and **if you didn't check out my Fantastic Four story** , **I suggest that you at least read the author notes in them (** answers some questions asked about the Hawaii 5-0 fanfic).


End file.
